My Spirits In Summer
by Hwan Tae Hyun
Summary: Donghae memendam rasa selama 2 tahun sama Eunhyuk, tman sekolahnya. Tapi, gak juga punya keberanian untuk menyatakannya. Bagaimana kah kisahnya?HAEHYUK Fic! Oneshot.. YAOI!


Title : My Spirit In Summer

Author : Hwan Tae Hyun

Pair : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Lenght : Oneshot

Disclaimer : Story asli dari otak author tampan ini #plak, suju bukan punya sayaah...

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Typos, GJ, aneh.

A/n : Ini buat yang nge-req HaeHyuk, akhirnya saya berani bikin. Walau harus jadi side story dari fic saya **Summer Camp **.

::. **My Spirit In Summer **.::

.

::. **Donghae X Eunhyuk **.::

.

::. Copyright : Hwan Tae Hyun .::

.

::. 7 April 2012 .::

.

::. Story Begin .::

:. AUTHOR POV .:

"Aaakh.. Aku bosaaan..." Seorang namja manis bersurai hitam merentangkan kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menatap kolam ikan koi dihalaman.

"Berhenti menggerutu Lee Hyukjae, kau membuat kupingku sakit." Ucap seorang namja tampan disampingnya sambil menggosok-gosok kupingnya.

Hyukjae atau namja yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu berbalik dan menatap namja disampingnya "Ya, Donghae-ah . Kapan para peserta _camp_ datang..? Aku ingin segera bermain dengan mereka." Tanya Eunhyuk pada namja yang dipanggilnya Donghae.

Donghae memainkan handphone-nya "Nanti sore, jalan menuju Gwangju macet. Menyebabkan mobil jemputan terlambat sampai." Terang Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone-nya.

Eunhyuk menghela napas pelan "Ah, menyebalkan. Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai dari tadi." Keluh Eunhyuk. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk "Berhenti mengeluh, kau membuat kupingku capek mendengarkan keluhanmu terus." Omel Donghae.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan telingaku menggunakan saraf. Makanya telinga ku tak pernah merasa lelah." Cibir Eunhyuk kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya.

Donghae menatap punggung Eunhyuk kesal "Kurang ajar." Umpat Donghae kemudian berjalan perlahan mengikuti Eunhyuk yang kini berlari-lari kecil dikoridor asrama para relawan.

::. O.O.O .::

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti om-om mesum saat ini." Komentar seseorang pada Donghae yang tengah asik menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang menyiram tanaman sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan pada kusen jendela.

Terdengar suara riuh rendah para _Teen_ _Participant_ namja yang tengah bermain bola dilapangan utama. Dan para _Teen_ _Participant _yeoja yang sedang asik mengobrol dibangku taman yang terbuat dari batu alami.

Donghae melirik namja disampingnya sebal "Kau lebih mesum dibandingkan denganku." Cibirnya, kemudian matanya kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

Namja itu tertawa "Aku hanya bercanda hyung," Ucapnya yang hanya mendapat lirikan kesal dari Donghae "Kau menyukainya kan? Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja cintamu itu." Lanjut namja itu.

Donghae berbalik dan menatap namja tampan , namun bodoh (menurut Donghae) itu sebal "Ya! Choi Siwon, kalau aku berani aku juga akan menyatakan cintaku padanya." Ungkap Donghae.

Siwon menyeruput _soft_ _drink_-nya "Dan masalahnya kau tidak memiliki keberanian." Ucap Siwon santai. Donghae melemas "Kau benar." Ucapnya lemah.

Siwon menghela napas kecil "Kalau kau seperti ini terus. Hyukjae-hyung keburu diambil orang." Terang Siwon. Donghae membelalakkan matanya "Jangan sembarangan." Sanggahnya.

"Ck, kalau begitu cepat katakan. Kau payah sekali sejak 2 tahun lalu kau tidak juga mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan cintamu padanya." Ucap Siwon , ia kembali menyeruput _soft_ _drink_-nya. Suasana hening sejenak, Donghae sibuk meratapi keraguannya dan Siwon sibuk menghabiskan _soft_ _drink_ miliknya.

Sebuah mobil berwarna kuning berbentuk mini bus dengan gambar bunga matahari memasuki halaman utama _Camp_. Terlihat Eunhyuk berlari senang kearah bus itu.

"Wah, rupanya _JP_ (_Junior_ _Participant_) sudah datang." Ucap Siwon matanya memperhatikan setiap anak kecil berusia kurang dari 14 tahun turun dari bus itu.

_Summer_ _Camp_ milik Jung Yunho ini memang menyediakan dua golongan peserta. Golongan _Junior_ dan _Teen_. Seperti kalian tahu, golongan junior terdiri dari anak berumur 10 tahun hingga 13 tahun. Sedangkan golongan remaja terdiri dari para remaja berusia 14 hingga 18 tahun.

Eunhyuk sendiri sudah menjadi relawan golongan _junior_ sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Itupun karena usul Lee Donghae, teman sekelasnya. Eunhyuk mengambil golongan _junior_ karena dia menyukai anak-anak. Dan menurutnya akan lebih asik mengajar seorang dikelas _dance_ _junior_.

Siwon membuang kaleng _soft_ _drink_-nya ke tempat sampah "Saranku, cepatlah nyatakan cintamu. Kau tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Siwon, kemudian berlalu. Donghae hanya menghela napas pelan, matanya kemudian menatap sosok Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu bersemangat mengantar anak-anak kecil itu ke kamar mereka, sambil sesekali bersenda gurau. "Aku tidak mungkin selamanya menjadi pengagum rahasianya seperti sekarang ini." Gumam Donghae. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk mendata jumlah peserta.

:. O .:

"Donghaeeee... " Suara melengking terdengar dari ujung pintu gedung administrasi.

Deg,deg,deg,deg. Degup jantung Donghae mendadak berdetak tak normal. Berusaha tenang dengan berpura-pura asik menulis data.

Trap! Langkah itu berhenti tepat didepan meja kerja Donghae. Eunhyuk, namja itu mencondongkan bahunya kedepan. Memangku dagunya dengan tangan diatas meja kerja milik Donghae. Untuk sejenak Donghae menahan napasnya. Otaknya tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang dikerjakan.

"Donghae-ya.." Panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hmm.." Gumam Donghae.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghentikan 'kegiatan tak ada guna'-nya. Kemudian mendongakan kepalanya, namun salah kini wajahnya dan wajah namja yang dicintainya itu hanya berjarak 15 cm kurang "A-a-a ti-tidak ju-juga.." Ucap Donghae tergagap.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. "A- tidak apa-apa." Jawab Donghae. "Emm, kau ternyata tampan juga." Gumam Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae terbelalak terkejut.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Lupakan, kau bilang kau tidak sibuk kan?. Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain." Ajak Eunhyuk kemudian segera menarik lengan Donghae.

:. O .:

Sore menjelang malam meninggalkan merah keemasan pada langit. Bayang-bayang burung berwarna hitam terlihat berak-arakan pulang ke sangkar mereka. Dua orang namja duduk diatas sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari batu. Padang rumput berwarna hijau terlihat berayun mengikuti arah angin berhembus.

"Indah ya." Ucap Eunhyuk, manik matanya menatap kagum kearah langit. "Hmm.." Gumam Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sebal "Kenapa reaksi-mu hanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya kesal. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku berkata-

"Waah iya,ya ini indah sekali. Seperti itu." Ucap Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat-buat imut.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kau menyebalkan." Ucapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit sore.

Kau yang menyebalkan membuat aku sakit jantung, tadinya Donghae ingin membalas seperti itu. Namun diurungkannya. Akan lebih baik menikmati moment saat ini, dibanding harus bertengkar dengan orang yang kau cinta.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa kau tidak kedinginan hum?" Tanya Donghae khawatir, mengingat Eunhyuk hanya menggunakan kaus tipis berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans.

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae melirik kesamping.

Pluk ! Eunhyuk tertidur, dan kepalanya terjatuh dibahu Donghae.

Deg,deg,deg. Degup jantung Donghae semakin kencang. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah polos Eunhyuk yang tertidur dibahunya. Donghae sadar kemudian menidurkan Eunhyuk diatas pahanya. Ia lalu membuka jaket parasut hitam miliknya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia mengusap surai pirang milik Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk menggeliat nyaman merasakan hangatnya jaket Donghae, nyamannya sentuhan lembut dikepalanya dan empuknya bantal-nya saat ini. Donghae tersenyum, matanya sekilas tertuju pada bibir ranum nan merah merona milik Eunhyuk yang sedikit terbuka. Siapapun yang melihatnya tentu akan tergoda, ditambah dengan sang pemilik yang tertidur pulas. Donghaepun seperti itu, nampaknya ia tergoda untuk mencicipi rasa dari bibir milik Eunhyuk.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

Cup ! Donghae menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Eunhyuk. Ciuman pertama Donghae sukses membuat wajahnya merona hebat 'Manis' Kesan pertama yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali lidahnya menyentuh bibir imut milik Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, wajah merah meronanya terhalang oleh sinar emas matahari yang menyinari wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk-ah."

:. O .:

:. EUNHYUK POV .:

Aku menggeliat nyaman diatas kasurku. Eh kasur? . Aku terbangun dengan mata yang masih memburam. kupaksakan mataku untuk melihat kesekeliling. Ternyata benar, aku berada dikamar asrama ku. Tapi, bukankah aku harusnya bersama Donghae?.

Ukh, ku pegang bibirku sekali lagi. Tadi malam aku tidak bermimpi. Aku masih setengah terbangun ketika Donghae menciumku dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku.

Kusentuh bibirku. Rasa kenyal bibirnya masih terasa, dan hangat nafasnya pun masih terasa. Ternyata Donghae juga mencintaiku. Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa panas. Ya ampun bagaimana ini !

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Suara Ryeowook teman sekamarku membuat lamunanku buyar seketika.

Aku menatap-nya "Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" Tanyaku, mengacuhkan pertanyaanya.

Ryeowook berjalan kearahku dan duduk diranjangnya "Tadi malam Donghae hyung menggendongmu yang tertidur. Dan menaruh mu diatas ranjangmu itu," Jawabnya. Aku terdiam, jadi benar dugaanku.

"Apa dia sudah menyatakan cintanya?" Tanya Ryeowook. Aku menggeleng lemah "Kurasa belum." Ucapku. Ya, aku tahu selama 2 tahun ini Donghae memiliki rasa cinta padaku. Aku tahu itu dari Yesung -Namjachingu Ryeowook sekaligus teman Donghae. Aku, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Yesung adalah teman satu sekolah.

"Kurasa?" Tanyanya , "Jadi dia sudah menyatakan cintanya tapi kau tak yakin?" Lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam, pikiranku melayang saat tadi malam Donghae menyatakan dia mencintaiku. Tapi, dia tahu aku tertidur. Apa itu berarti karena dia tak ingin aku menjawab? Atau dia takut kalau aku akan menolak? Atau dia takut padaku? Aakh, ini menyebalkan. Namja pengecut itu, kenapa dia tak menyatakan cintanya saat aku terbangun saja sih?.

"Hyung." Aku tersentak kemudiang mengangkat bahuku cuek "Begitulah." Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Bermaksud untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Pagi ini, akan menjadi pagi yang sangat sibuk bagi kami para relawan. Hari pertama camp dibuka kami harus mempersiapkan para peserta asuhan kami sebelum upacara pembukaan dimulai.

"Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kau yang menyatakan cintamu duluan?" Tanya Ryeowook. Aku terdiam sejenak didepan pintu kamar mandi "Aku tak tahu." Ucapku, meninggalkan senyum miris sebelum masuk kekamar mandi.

:. O .:

:. Author POV .:

Eunhyuk yang sudah menggunakan seragam hijau muda khas relawan _junior_ di _camp_ itu berjalan tegap. Mentalnya sudah siap untuk mengurus peserta _junior_ selama 1 bulan disini. Mulai dari membangunkan mereka, mempersiapkan mereka untuk berupacara -hari ini saja dan mengantarkan mereka pada kelas hobi yang mereka pilih masing-masing. Hingga menjelang malam maka para relawan _junior_ wajib mengingatkan peserta _junior_ untuk menyikat gigi mereka dan relawan _junior_ wajib menceritakan sebuah cerita sebelum peserta tidur. Walaupun, para relawan disini tidak digaji, namun ditanggung biaya transportasi, kamar mewah, dan makan selama di_ camp_. Tapi mereka sebagai relawan tak kenal lelah, seperti Eunhyuk.

_Summer_ _Camp_ milik Jung Yunho yang dibuka hanya sekali setahun ini berguna untuk meningkatkan kedisiplinan dan bakat dalam diri seorang anak. Jika kalian hobi memancing? Maka kalian akan masuk kelas memancing dipinggir danau dengan pembimbing bernama Shindong. Kalian hobi memasak, kalian bisa masuk kelas memasak didapur utama bersama pembimbing Ryeowook. Kalian hobi menyanyi? Kalian bisa masuk kelas vokal diruang vokal bersama pembimbing Yesung. Atau mungkin kalian hobi menari?, maka kalian bisa masuk kelas _dance_ bersama pembimbing Eunhyuk. Dan masih banyak kelas hobi lain yang disediakan disini seperti bermain alat musik, melukis, beternak, olahraga, akting, bercocok tanam, bahkan sampai bela diri pun ada dengan beragam pembimbing sesuai dengan bidang dan jenis relawan mereka masing-masing.

Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan dikoridor melihat Donghae diujung pintu keluar, tangannya melambai kearah Eunhyuk "Oh, Eunhyuk-ah selamat pagi." Sapa Donghae dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. Eunhyuk hanya melirik Donghae sekilas "Pagi." Ucapnya dingin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Donghae menangkap lengan Eunhyuk, dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat pucat "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? wajahmu pucat."

"Lepas." Gumam Eunhyuk lirih.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya "Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanyanya.

"KUBILANG LEPAS!" Bentak Eunhyuk, ia menepis lengan Donghae dan segera berlari menuju asrama peserta.

Donghae memandang punggung Eunhyuk yang perlahan menjauh itu dengan tatapan bingung 'Apa yang sudah kulakukan?' Batinnya.

'Maaf untuk kali ini saja, selama ini aku yang selalu mendekatimu. Dan hal itu yang membuatmu takut untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku' Batin Eunhyuk penuh penyesalan.

:. O .:

Upacara pembukaan dimulai. Eunhyuk berdiri disamping Donghae dibarisan para relawan _j__unior_ termasuk Ryeowook. Setelah bendera berwarna kuning bergambar matahari yang menyinari beberapa bunga yang mekar dengan tulisan "_Summer_ _Camp"_ itu berkibar diatas tiang disebelah bendera Korea Selatan. Maka Hangeng selaku ketua Administrasi, paman dari Jung Yunho, dan Ayah angkat dari Choi Siwon disana naik keatas podium untuk memberi kata sambutan kepada para peserta menggantikan Jung Yunho yang berlibur ke Hawaii bersama kekasihnya Jaejoong.

Selama berlangsungnya upacara, tak ada komunikasi yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ryeowook yang berdiri dibelakang Eunhyuk dan menyadari hal itu hanya menghela napas pelan, jujur sebenarnya dia sedikit ragu akan rencana Eunhyuk.

Ia menatap barisan relawan peserta remaja berkaus biru tua diujung sana dan mendapati namja chingu-nya tersenyum manis kearahnya. Yang dibalasnya hanya dengan senyuman simpul.

:. O .:

Upacara selesai, setiap barisanpun dibubarkan. Donghae segera menangkap lengan Eunhyuk yang berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke Kantin. "Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Donghae, diantara para peserta dan relawan yang sedang bergegas menuju kantin untuk segera mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, atau hanya sekedar berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka.

Eunhyuk menatap malas tangan Donghae yang menggenggam lengannya erat "Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas. Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk sendu "Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Donghae. "Tidak." Singkat Eunhyuk, menepis lengan Donghae kemudian berjalan menuju kantin.

Donghae terdiam, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat Eunhyuk marah padanya. Walau Eunhyuk menjawab tidak, tetap saja Donghae tau sesuatu yang tidak benar telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

:. |O.O.O.O| .:

Suasana dikantin pagi itu begitu ramai oleh suara-suara para peserta dan relawan yang sedang asik bercengkrama disetiap meja yang terletak dikantin. Dipojok ruangan terlihat Donghae dan Yesung yang sedang duduk. Donghae terlihat sibuk menorehkan tinta diatas kertas, sedangkan Yesung sedang sibuk mengabadikan _moment _musim panas tahun ini didalam sebuah _video. _

Didepan meja makan, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terlihat sibuk mengisi tempat makanan setiap peserta yang dibantu oleh beberapa relawan lainnya.

Tanpa sengaja manik mata Eunhyuk menangkap sosok Donghae yang duduk dipojok kantin sambil menyusun data tertulis. Bukan tak ingin menggunakan komputer untuk mendata, pasalnya Eunhyuk saja tau seorang Lee Donghae tidak suka menggunakan komputer untuk urusan data-mendata kecuali tugas sekolah. Bukan apa, hanya saja karena Donghae kurang memahami cara kerja dan rumus dari Microsoft Excel, kurang lebih seperti itu.

'Apa dia belum sarapan?' Batin Eunhyuk. Ia kemudian mengisi sebuah tempat makan dengan nasi, kimbap, kuah kaldu, salad, agar-agar dan satu kotak susu. "Ryeowook-ah, aku pergi sebentar." Pamit Eunhyuk, Ryeowook menoleh kearah Donghae kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dan mengangguk mengerti.

:. O.O.O .:

Eunhyuk menaruh tempat makan tadi diatas meja makan Donghae. Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau makanlah dulu." Ucap Eunhyuk, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang cengo menatap punggungnya.

Selang beberapa detik, Yesung yang merasa lelah merekam gambar pun duduk dimejanya dengan Donghae. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang berjalan mendekati Ryeowook untuk kembali membantu tugas relawan lainnya didapur.

Yesung tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Donghae membuat Donghae tersadar "Se-sejak kapan kau disana Hyung?" Tanya Donghae sedikit terkejut.

"Sejak tadi." Ucap Yesung, ia menarik tempat makan yang tadi diantar Eunhyuk.

Donghae menahan tangan Yesung "Ya, apa yang akan hyung lakukan? Ini milikku, kalau hyung mau ambil sendiri saja sana, atau minta pada Ryewook." Ucap Donghae, ia menarik kotak makannya cepat dan menjauhkan dari tangan Yesung yang terjulur untuk meraihnya.

Yesung menarik tangannya, dan menatap Donghae sebal "Aish, Apa bedanya sih?" Tanya Yesung kesal. "Tentu saja beda, ini diantar Eunhyuk seorang hanya UN-TUK-KU." Ucap Donghae menekankan kata terakhir. "Ck, menyebalkan. Aku tahu, sesuatu yang kecil dari Hyukjae pun bagimu selalu penting." Cibir Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum "Itu kau tahu hyung," Ucap Donghae "Tapi hyung, saat ini Eunhyuk sedang marah padaku." Kata Donghae, tubuhnya sedikit melemas mengingat ucapan dingin yang keluar dari bibir manis Eunhyuk.

Yesung membungkukkan punggunya kedepan, terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka "Hyukjae marah padamu? Tidak biasanya, memang apa yang kau perbuat hingga dia marah padamu?" Tanya Yesung.

Donghae mengacungkan telunjuknya "Itu dia hyung, aku juga tak tau apa yang aku lakukan hingga dia marah." Ucap Donghae.

Yesung menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu "Kau yakin tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Tanya Yesung sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya "_Well,_ sebenarnya.. Tadi malam aku menciumnya." Gumam Donghae lirih.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya "MWO? KAU MEN- emmpph.." Dengan sigap Donghae menutup mulut Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum canggung pada Eunhyuk yang menatap dirinya aneh.

Yesung memukul-mukul tangan Donghae yang menutupi mulutnya. Donghae sadar dan akhirnya melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Yesung.

"Hyung, kau ingin memberitahu semuanya kalau aku mencium Eunhyuk tadi malam?" Tanya Donghae sebal.

"Aku minta maaf. Tadi itu aku terkejut," Jawab Yesung. "Lalu bagaimana ceritanya hingga kau bisa menciumnya?" Tanya Yesung. Donghae menghela napas pelan "Aku menciumnya ketika dia tertidur dibahuku." Ungkap Donghae.

Plak ! Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Donghae .

"Anak bodoh." Gumam Yesung, raut wajahnya tampak kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Donghae mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, ia menatap Yesung bingung "Ya, aku tahu hyung. Aku memang bodoh, harusnya aku tidak menciumnya. Ini salahku."

Yesung menoyor kepala Donghae "Kau ini memang bodoh atau kelewat polos sih? Bukan itu yang aku maksud," Kesal Yesung "Yang aku maksud, kau seharusnya tidak menciumnya ketika dia tidur. Tapi ketika dia sadar, bodoh." Umpat Yesung.

"Aish kau kan tau hyung, saat dia tidur saja aku merasa jantungku akan keluar. Apalagi saat dia sadar, mungkin aku akan mati ditempat," Keluh Donghae. "Tapi apa mungkin Eunhyuk tau ya?" Gumam Donghae.

"Apa yang aku tau?" Donghae membatu, dia kenal suara itu. Bahkan dia mengagumi suara itu.

"Oh, Hyukjae-ah. Kau sudah selesai, duduklah bersama kami." Sapa Yesung.

Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk itu menjawab, "Aku belum selesai hyung, ini aku disuruh Ryeowook mengantarkan sarapan-mu. Dia sedang sibuk mengaduk sup didapur." Yesung mengangguk "Ah, aku mengerti. Terimakasih ya." Ucap Yesung, ia segera mengambil tempat makan dari tangan Eunhyuk dan memakan makanannya lahap.

Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang tengah makan perlahan sambil sesekali melirik dirinya takut. "Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat makan." Ucap Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae terlonjak dari bangkunya dan menumpahkan kuah kaldu kecelana dan bajunya.

"Akh panas." Keluh Donghae, ia mengipas-ngipas bajunya sambil melirik kesal kearah Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang tengah menahan tawa mereka. Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dan menyeretnya keluar kantin. Tak dipedulikannya umpatan Eunhyuk, ia terus menerobos kerumunan para peserta yang tengah mengantri makanan.

:. O.O.O .:

Donghae membuka pintu berwarna cokelat bertuliskan 'Laundry Room'. Kemudian menutupnya cepat, melepaskan lengan Eunhyuk, membuka seluruh pakaiannya kecuali boxer-nya. Eunhyuk memerah, ia berpikiran Donghae akan melakukan hal 'iya-iya' padanya.

"Cepat cuci bajuku." Ucap Donghae menyodorkan kaus hijau muda, dan celana jeans yang tadi dikenakannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya, dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi "Jadi, kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menyuruhku mencuci bajumu?" Tanya Eunhyuk .

"Tentu saja, kau pikir apa lagi? Kau kan yang membuatku kaget hingga menumpahkan kuah kaldu kebajuku. Ayo, sekarang cepat lakukan." Jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sebal "Kau, kau menyebalkan." Ucap Eunhyuk ia menyambar baju Donghae dan berjalan mendekati mesin cuci sambil mengumpat kecil.

Donghae terkikik, ia mengambil sebuah selimut diatas meja dan menutupi tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping mesin cuci yang Eunhyuk gunakan. Ia tersenyum, sambil memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk mencuci bajunya. Donghae sadar, ini adalah titik paling tinggi hubungannya saat ini dengan Eunhyuk. Bahkan setelah 2 setengah tahun lalu, ia merasa saat ini keberaniannya muncul. Keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya 2 tahun lalu.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Panggil Donghae

"Hmm..?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata bulat lucunya.

Donghae tersenyum, menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam "Aku tahu, perasaan ini salah. Tapi aku tak bisa menghapuskan rasa ini dari hatiku. Kau selalu hadir didalam mimpiku, mengacaukan setiap hariku. Tapi aku menyukainya, kau yang disisiku membuatku tenang dan merasa nyaman. Aku merasa gila, ketika aku tak bertemu denganmu sehari saja. Aku selalu mencarimu, ketika aku tak dapat menemukanmu. Aku selalu ingin memelukmu, ketika aku melihatmu menangis. Mungkin kau tak merasakan hal yang sama tapi..," Eunhyuk membatu, matanya menerawang mencari kejujuran dimata Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu." Tes, setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi mulus milik Eunhyuk.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, dengan sigap tangannya menghapus airmata dipipi namja yang dikasihinya itu "O-o kenapa kau menangis? Kalau kau tak membalasnya pun aku tak apa-apa kok." Ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk menangis semakin keras, membuat Donghae kelabakan dan segera mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk, mengelus rambut namja itu sayang.

"*hiks bodoh, kenapa *hiks kenapa baru *hiks sekarang kau- kau mengatakannya *hiks." Ucap Eunhyuk disela-sela tangisnya sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada Donghae.

Donghae terperangah, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk, menatap mata namja itu "Jadi, kau mengharapkan aku menyatakannya dari lama?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk mengusap air matanya kasar dan mengangguk lemah. Donghae tersenyum "Jadi apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk mengangguk kuat "Nado saranghae Donghae-ah."

Donghae tersenyum lebar, ia menarik bahu Eunhyuk dan memeluk Eunhyuk lebih erat lagi seolah tak ingin melepaskan namja-NYA ini. Eunhyuk tersenyum dibalik punggung Donghae dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Donghae.

:.: Fin :.:

A/n : Selesaaaaaaai \^_^/ . Aah, senangnya. Saya suka pair HaeHyuk, tapi gak berani bikin takut gak bagus. Gak nyangka endingnya bakal begitu._. Maaf ya kalau pada gak suka. Ini saya persembahkan buat **Lady Kim **dan para reviewer di Having You dan Searching For Youyang udh nge-req pair HaeHyuk.

Yang mau nge-req mention aja ke Twitter aku : (at)Hwan_TH

Udah baca? Please leave review ya :)

Hwan Tae Hyun


End file.
